prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is A Dark Ride/@comment-5547830-20120929065750
Emily Aria and Hanna are talking in her kitchen "Call her Han, maybe she'll answer you. She's still pissed at me for not telling her Toby's A" Aria says "Fine but don't expect me to defend you. She has a right to be mad. If I was put in her position, I would have ignored your 26 calls too" Hanna says Spencer) ...it goes to voicemail "Hey Spence, its Hanna...but you probably already know that since you have caller ID. Anyways we're really worried. You've been through a lot and we really want to help you get through it so call me back. Please." "Guys this is all my fault. If I didn't trust Toby in the first place I wouldn't have convinced Spencer he wasn't a bad guy and they would never have gotten together and then she wouldn't be so heartbroken now that he betrAyed us." Emily says "Yeah but then she would have been with Wren and he is like way too old for her. It's gross. I mean he dated her sister. " Hanna says "There is nothing wrong with dating older guys..." Aria says. "Whatever ok. It doesn't matter. What's done is done and now I...or we have to find a way to help her. I'm going to the Hastings. Coming??" Emily says "Yeah" says Hanna and Aria Arriving at the Hastings's "Hey Mrs. Hastings, is Spencer home?" Hanna asks "Well IDK what to tell you because the girl sitting in her room is not my daughter." she responds (the liars exchange worried glances) "OK. Thanks." they say (knock knock) "Spencer?" Aria says through her bedroom door "AHHHH Stop yelling at me!!!!" Spencer shouts "...we're not. Can we come in?" Emily asks. "No.Go away." "Please?" "No." "Whatever Spencer!! I'm coming in" Hanna sceams as she opens the door to find Spencer lying on the floor wearing sunglasses and fluffy ear muffs with an empty bottle of Vodka and a trash can. (the girls just stand there, staring at their perfect preppy friend totally hungover) "WTF!!! You look dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hanna breaks the silence with "SHUT UP!!!" My head is going to explode "Look Ik what Toby did hurts but this is not the way to handle it. Remember what happened to me? I have a whole night I barely remember." Emily states "Well I don't remember the last WEEK so I beat you...and Aria, GET OUT" (Aria leaves) "Spencer c'mon we gotta get you to the library or or whatever nerdy place you hang out at" Hanna says "I'm good. In fact I'll stop. Just leave and let me feel my last hangover and then tomarrow we can go back to our usual buisness...ok?" "Fine. You had better mean that." Emily says Meeting outside Spencer's house "what was that Aria? She needs help. You should have at least tried." Emily says "I did. Lets just see how she is tomarrow." "OK." says Hanna Before school the next day (Em, Han, and Aria are talkin) "Is she coming?" Emily askes "I think so....There she is! SPENCER!!!" says Hanna "Hey! Thanks for helping me out yesterday. So I was wondering if you finished writing your essay in English yet? I did this weekend and know you usually want me to help you so do you want to come over after school Hanna? Oh! and Emily! Congrats on your big win!! Go sharks! I seriously think you should be an olympian. :) Aria how's Ezra? Is Maggie gone?" "...UHHHH Spence???" Hanna says "Ohh! The bell! Let's go! Don't want to be late for class" Spencer says running into the front doors (Aria, Hanna, and Emily look confused out of their minds) School Lunch "Are you Ok? Yesterday you looked terrible. Now you seem way to normal" Hanna asks Spencer "Yeah. Never been better. I got a 110 out of 100 on my math test. I thought I did so bad" "No we mean..." Emily tries to say "I'm gonna say this once and thats all. Toby was my BF. Now he is not. People break up all the time. It's normal. OK?" Spencer interupts "But we all know he wasn't just a boyfriend. You really car..." "I"M FINE! So I was thinking you know how everyone has to participate in the photography contest? Well I was thinking of taking a picture of a collage that I make of items that had to do with my class president campain. Wouldn't that be cool I could include the badge and my glasses when I wore them, and OMG this is going to be so much fun. What are you going to do?" Hey Aria can I borrow that really cool camera Ezra gave you? "Uhhhh Sure..." Aria replies "Great! I gtg. Have to help the drama club with set-up for the school play. "Umm what just happened?" Emily says "I have no idea." Hanna says Back in Spencer's Room You see her taking out a box behind her clothes in the closet. She puts it down on the rocking chair Toby made her that was covored by the drapes and opens the lid. Ton's of pictures of Spoby fill it along with Scrabble, Mad Libs. the article Bikes to Die for, Babes to Fight for, his blue shirt and other stuff. She silently starts crying until her phone rings "Hello?" "Spencer I need you to meet me, I know your angry but I need to tell you something" Toby says "Where?" "Guess. I'll wait there until midnight" "OK." ...(Now comment with your own ending) '' ''Mine is he trys to kill her but you could make yours however you want. ;)